Ignis
by Achieving Elysium
Summary: Hestia is a goddess, yes, but does that mean she isn't human, either? Goddesses have feelings, too. Even the ones with recognition. Written for kitty132383 's 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge.
1. Note

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new writing thing. Um... I found this ****_lovely _****forum that had an awesome challenge -The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge - and I had to do it.**

**I chose the level 'I Must Have a Death Wish', which means kitty132383 got to choose a character/pairing for me, and I have to use the entire prompt list. In Order. I really must have a death wish for doing this. **

**I, of course, with my luck, got Hestia.**

**I love Hestia.**

**She's so... motherly and sisterly that I wish I could meet her.**

**So the max words is 600. Okay. I can do that.**

**This is just an author's note. I want to be able to keep track of my words.**

**Thanks,**

_Achieving Elysium_


	2. Pride

**Pride**

The hearth burned with flickering flames. Hestia was watching as Rachel held Pandora's jar. The Fates had guided the child to it. To her true destiny. She shivered. The Titans were drawing closer. She focused on the trio walking in. Yes, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. They were some of her favorites. Especially Perseus Jackson. He would make the right choice. She was sure of it. She watched as Perseus came forward. Rachel was examining the vase. _Careful, child, _She thought. _I know it is your nature, to look at it. To see what would happen if Hope was let go. But that cannot happen now. Not now. _

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

She smiled as Percy led the clear-sighted mortal to her. _Making the right choices, Perseus. _

They sat next to her.

"Lady Hestia."

Always respectful. Always loyal.

"Hello, Percy Jackson," she murmured. "Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going."

It _was_ getting colder. The Titans' presence as well as her own weakening will and rising fear made it so much more harder to keep the fire going. A warm feeling glowed, though, looking at Percy Jackson. She did not know what it was.

"I know." he replied. "The Titans are near."

She looked at Rachel. Her clear sight was a gift _and _a curse. But the Fates had decreed her fate, and so her fate be it.

"Hello, my dear. You've come to my hearth at last."

"You've been expecting me?"

_Child, _she wanted to say, _I have. I am here to help you, to guide you. _

Instead, she opened her arms, and noticed Hope glowed a bit brighter.

* * *

__He picks up the jar in his hands. His face floods with understanding. He is making his choice. Hope flutters. He holds it out to her. Another step closer to the right choice, the last choice that will end the war. The warm feeling nips at her belly again.

"Hestia," he said. "I give this to you as an offering."

"I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?"

"You're the last Olympian. And the most important."

"And why is that, Percy Jackson?"

"Because Hope survives best at the hearth." Pleasure flows through her. "Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again."

* * *

She appeared at the campfire of Camp Half-Blood. The war was done. Over.

Percy looked at her. A warm feeling, starting at the bottom of her feet, coursed through her veins.

She winked. _You _did _make the right choice after all. You balanced it. _

* * *

She recognizes the feeling now. It's pride.


	3. Unprofessional

**Unprofessional**

_**Unprofessional**_

_**Un-pro-fes-sion-al [uhn-pruh-fesh-uh-nl]**_

_**1. contrary to professional standards; contrary to the expected standards of a professional**_

_**2. amateurish: unworthy of a professional**_

**_3. not belonging to profession: not having membership in a profession_**

* * *

Hestia wasn't much of the professional type. She knew she wasn't what people expected of her, a goddess, an Olympian. To many people, she was just Hestia.

* * *

She was in her eight-year-old form again. She liked being eight. When you were eight, you could see the wonders of the world. You were young enough to trust, to love, to forgive, and old enough to process, to begin to understand.

She liked it.

The people who saw her gave her funny looks.

Why eight?

* * *

No one prayed to Hestia. Well, besides her followers, of course.

She remembers when they did. When they used to pray to her for peace. When cities were built around a hearth. When a flame was tended, never to be put out, in her honor. When infants were carried in a circle around her altar, to secure her blessings. She gave them to those who asked.

But that time was gone.

* * *

Sometimes Hestia was as fit as a goddess as a human was fit as uncivilized.

A goddess was strong.

She had enough power, enough respect, so when she walked in, all was silent.

She could fight.

She had many abilities.

And so on.

Sometimes Hestia felt she wasn't those things.

She wasn't strong.

A lot of times, no one noticed her.

She didn't fight.

She controlled fire. Like Hephaestus could.

And so on.

* * *

Sometimes people felt she wasn't those things either.

* * *

_You're all of those things, Hest, and much more. _Poseidon said when he heard her thoughts.

* * *

_We love you for who you are. We don't hate you for who you aren't. _Artemis spoke kindly.

* * *

_Beauty comes from within. _Aphrodite smiled.

* * *

_You're our family. _Hephaestus grinned.

* * *

_No one can replace you. _Athena lectured.

* * *

_You're my sister, Hestia. Do not think that. _Zeus thundered.

* * *

_You welcome me though I am not welcomed. _Hades nodded.

* * *

_You inspire us. _Demeter said. _But you should eat more cereal. _

* * *

_We. Love. You. _Persephone hugged her. _Oh, and ignore my mother. You eat plenty of cereal. _

* * *

_You're my best friend, Fire. _Hermes used his old nickname for her.

* * *

_You are a-ma-zing._

_You should know that. I love you._

_A-pollo is awe-some. _

Apollo recited.

_Wait... did I do that right? _

* * *

_You're a pretty good person. _Ares spat out. _Too bad you don't fight. _

* * *

She was unprofessional.

Yes. She was.

But did she care?

Not anymore.

* * *

Okay that one was kind of weird, but that's what I got out of it.


End file.
